Alicia's Story
by laffinalot
Summary: Set in 2012. The PC might be broken up for good and Alicia is moving on. R&R please!
1. Prologue: Sweet 16?

**Heyy guys! I was watching "George Lopez" and thought of this right off the top of my head!!! Hope you liiiiike it!!!! **

**~laffinalot~**

I tried to stay silent as I moved around my room. I grabbed my pink and gray striped scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I snatched my baby blue purse off the chair and grabbed my cell. I already had my white jean jacket on so I was ready to go. My hair piled on top of my head in a glamorous up-do was definitely commenting my new skinny jeans but that didn't matter now. The familiar buzz of my cell phone distracted me and I pulled it out of my pocket.

**Massie: hey girl where r u?**

**Dylan: seriously they r giving out presents now!**

**Claire: yeah u totally disappeared!!!**

**Kristen: WHER R U??**

I almost screamed out to myself, Why do you care? You almost single-handedly ruined this night for me. I hate all of you!

My fingers itched to write that witty reply but ironically enough, a tear landed right on the screen just as I was about to tap the keys. I calmly hit the off button, tossed it on my bed and walked out my bedroom door.

The screaming party goers and the loud music covered my exit. The party was really going crazy even if the star was leaving.

But of course it was _Massie's_ party.

My shoulders shook with a silent sob as I ran out of the house, screen door slamming behind me.

The skies rumbled and opened, soaking everyone outside within minutes.

Many girls rushed past me screaming,

"My hair! My hair!"

"Not my new shirt!"

"AHHH!"

I half-chuckled but then I remembered why I was running. New tears mixed with the ran on my face as I ran.

None of the PC knew of my secret place.

Even though I went there almost every Tuesday night.

Ah-bviously, they thought I was in a dance class.

Those dim-witted idiots.

But now, I could go there without hiding from my so-called friends.

_Why did it have to be tonight?_

_Why tonight?_

**Btw, this is the prologue!!! Reviews are lovely!!!**

**~laffinalot~**


	2. Chappie 2: Running Away

**Heyy guys!!! I felt like being nice so here is a new chappie for my new story!!!**

**~laffinalot~**

Running was a new thing for me.

Everyone, _everyone_ knew I hated to run.

Even if my life depended on it.

But now, I didn't care.

I ran like a demon from hell was chasing me.

Running like this was exhilarating.

Almost fun.

Key word: _almost_

The major problem was my purse.

It kept going EVERYWHERE.

Swinging left, then right.

But finally, I was there.

I had made it to the coffee place quicker than I expected.

I slowed down to a casual walk and tried to fix the mess I called my hair.

I'm sure I looked a hot mess when I just wanted to look _hot_.

I opened the shop door and the little dinging bell went off.

I glanced around the place.

Only a couple people here tonight.

An old couple sitting in the corner, silently bickering about coffee types.

A teenage girl sitting in the middle of a big booth with a big purse to match.

A old man half-asleep over his....

_Whoa! Wait up..._

_Teenage girl... _

_plus... _

_a big booth... _

_equals... _

_a party!!!_

_Ehmagawd!_

I froze right in front of the door.

No. Effing. Way.

There was absolutely no way boys were seeing me looking like this.

I recovered from my temporary paralysis and dropped my bag on the corner booth, my favorite.

I took a deep breath and timidly walked up to the girl in the big booth.

"Um, excuse me? Do you have a mirror I can borrow?" I asked. I widened my brown eyes to show I meant no harm to her.

"Oh! Sure! Hold on a sec..." the girl said, going through her purse.

I silently rated the girl in my head.

Even with the glasses, the girl was a total ten.

Her wavy brown hair was _gorgeous_ and fell just below her shoulders.

I could see that her skirt was cut by herself but it was cute and toe-dally heartfelt DIY.

Her shirt was one that you would see plastered all over magazines and modeled by everyone. It was deep, rich dark blue and it fit her well. Toe-dally ah-dorable.

"Aha! Found it! Here ya go." She said, a genuine smile on her face. She handed me that mirror and I raised it up.

I gasped.

I looked_ hideous_!

My mascara had gone over my cheeks and made me look like Queen Panda of the Jungle Forest.

I scoffed at my reflection and took a tissue out of my purse. I wiped under my eyes and then tossed the tissue.

I took my hair from the bun and shook it.

It fell down my back in curly waves. I fluffed it and then checked my reflection one last time.

Other than the Bloodshot Eyes of Horror, I looked okay.

"Thanks... um, sorry what was your name?" I said. I handed her back the mirror and she stuffed it back into her purse.

"My name is Maddie. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "I think I've seen you here before. For the talent night?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. Once a month, the DJ, who came on the weekends, threw a talent contest and whoever won got this awesome gift card and a surprise gift.

"You won last time, didn't you?" Maddie asked.

I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"Yeah. I was the dancer?" I said.

"Oh right! I think they said your name was...um..." Her forehead was furrowed in concentration. "They said your name was...Allie Rivera?"

"Close but it's really Alicia, not Allie. But...you can call me Leesh." I said. I knew giving her Massie's nickname for me was big, like I was betraying her.

But I didn't care.

"Okay. Leesh." She said, giving me a wide smile.

"Hey Maddie, are they here yet?" a male voice called out.

I almost dropped my jaw in shock.

The hottest male specimen, well probably, was standing in right front of me.

_Please don't be her boyfriend, please, please, please... _I silently pleaded with the Love Gods.

"Oh! Hey Cody. Um, Cody this is my new friend, Alicia. Alicia, this is my brother, Cody."

I sighed in relief.

_Her brother. _

Thank _Gawd_.

"Oh. Alicia. Okay. So Maddie, when are they coming?" Cody said.

His voice was as smooth as silk.

I could be wrapped in it _all_ day.

_EHMAGAWD!?!?!?_

_Did I really just think that?_

**Reviews would be loved!!!**

**~laffinalot~**


	3. Chappie 3: The Coffee Shop

**Sorry guys but that was a really crappy place to stop that last chapter so it makes for a crappy beginning. Hope you enjoy!!!**

**~laffinalot~**

_Italics are Alicia's thoughts_

"So when are they coming?" Cody said again.

"Well, Chris is on his way. Daniel is on his way. Sydney and Justin are stuck in traffic. And...Griffin, Taylor, Carolyn, Jocelyn, Olivia and Lizzie should be here. Jamila can't come. And that's all I know." Maddie said, staring intently at her phone.

I started to edge away.

They probably didn't want to hang out with me since their real friends were really coming.

"Um, Alicia?" The hottest guy to ever walk the planet asked.

"Yeah?" I said. He was rubbing the back of his neck and he probably didn't know that made him hotter.

"Do you want a coffee? I'll buy." He smiled. His dimples showed which made me smile.

"Sure." I said warmly.

I felt someone staring and turned around.

Maddie was giving me this look.

Which definitely said my-brother-likes-you-and-he-just-asked-you-out!!!!!

I shook my head.

_No way_, I thought.

_He didn't._

_Did he?_

It was funny, not ha-ha funny, ironic funny, the person I wanted to ask about this guy was also my ex-best friend.

Weird how things change like that.

Double weird how Maddie was sort of like Massie except... she was nice. She was popular and nice. A little different than the people I would prefer to hang out with but better than Massie.

"Point." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Cody said, turning to me.

"Oh, nothing. Coffee?" I said. He smiled.

We walked up to the counter together and Cody waited for me to order.

"Um...I'll have an expresso please. And he will have..." I turned to Cody.

"The usual." He said.

"Sure thing Cody." The coffee waitress said. She turned and got to work on our drinks.

"Do you come here often?" I asked as he paid for the drinks.

"Yeah. Me and sis come here about every Friday. Most of the time, after games, a bunch of people from our school come here." Cody explained.

"Oh. Soccer?" I asked.

It probably is.

_Everyone_ plays soccer.

"Soccer? Nah. Who plays that? No, basketball. That's our main game for Fridays at our school."

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"And what school would that be?" I asked curiously.

_This boy was definitely intriguing me. _

_Not to mention he is toe-dally ah-dorable. _

"Eastern High School. What about you?"

"Public school? Ew! Isn't that place infested with lice and germs?" I exclaimed.

_PUBLIC SCHOOL?!?!?_

_EhmaGAAAAAAAAAWD!!!!_

Cody just laughed.

"So you must be a private school girl?" I nodded. "Figured as much. I wouldn't expect a public school girl to have style."

"Are you joking with me?" I questioned sternly.

He laughed. Again.

"No. I'm being completely serious."

"You ARE joking with me!" I slapped him on the arm. He feigned hurt.

"That really hurt you know."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Hurt on the inside."

"Here are your drinks sir." The waitress said, handing Cody two steaming cups of coffee.

"Thanks." He handed me my cup and we walked back over to Maddie who was chatting animatedly with a gorgeous boy.

"Who is that?" I whispered to him.

"Ah. That would be Chris. They are the best of friends." He whispered back.

"Not boyfriend/girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'm sure they will be. They spend a whole lot of time together." He said. I looked into his eyes. There was something dark in them. Disgust perhaps?

"Do you approve?"

"I guess so. She's good for him but I don't want to see my sister get hurt again."

"Again?"

"It's not my story to tell."

I looked back towards Maddie. She and Chris were laughing and looked like a couple.

_They would be perfect together._

"Oh hey Leesh! This is Chris. Chris, this is Alicia." Maddie said, smiling widely.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

I could see why Maddie liked him.

For one, he was gorgeous. Two, he was funny. Three, he made her happy. _Ah-bviously. _

The coffee door opened and dinged. Two people walked in. A girl and a guy who were together and were the most ah-dorable couple I had ever seen.

"Sydney! Justin! Glad you could make it!" Maddie said.

"Hey Maddie!" Sydney said, leaning in for a hug.

I didn't want to be mean but that kid Justin...he was short! Shorter than his girlfriend, shorter than me!

"Hey Alicia?" Cody said. He was rubbing the back of his neck again.

_Looking all cute like that._

"Call me Leesh." I said.

"Okay, Leesh." He smiled. "I was wondering if you just wanted to hang out with me because these are going to be my sister's friends and not mine, so.."

"I'd love to hang out with you!" I proclaimed.

He smiled.

So for the next two hours, Cody and I sat in a booth talking about ourselves, school and friends while Maddie was entertaining guests.

I glanced over every once in a while at the group and began to notice something.

It wasn't a clique.

It was just a group of friends.

There was no true leader.

Everyone told jokes, stories, etc. NOT one person.

I'm sure it was that way at their school too.

I just had to wait and find out.

**Review!!!!!!**

**~laffinalot~**


	4. Chappie 4: The Truth

**Heyy peoples!!! I know, I know. It took me forever to update but.....I have a semi-almost-quite-good-not-really-amazingly-somewhat-bad reason for that. You see, I have had a MAJOR eight page paper due in social studies and THEN, in Spanish, the evil, EVIL Mrs. T left and now Mrs. M is back!!!!!! *does happy dance* And then this week we have a cookout & movie on Thursday and then a fieldtrip on Friday. And yesterday I was working on my paper and I had a friend over the night before (omg it was soooo much fun!!!). Soooo.... yeah. I've been kinda busy...but here is an update for you!!!!! PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!! No one is reviewing this!!! So please review? Pretty please? Or this story will be deleted!!! Mwahaha! (I'm NOT kidding)**

**XoXo....**

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys!" Maddie said, smiling and waving at her friends walking out of the coffee shop.

I smiled.

_Well duh! Oh course I'm smiling! I just spent three hours with the hottest guy to walk the planet!!!!_

"Point." I whispered to myself.

"Soooo? Did you have fun tonight?" Maddie asked, turning to us. She shot me a meaningful glance and I smiled back and mouthed "He is so hawt!". Which caused her to giggle.

"Yep. Great time." Cody smiled.

I couldn't help but break out into a huge grin.

He was just so _ah-dorable_!

"So Alicia? Maybe we can meet up some time and hang out. I'm really sorry I totally abandoned you tonight but friends were coming..." Maddie started to explain.

"Maddie, it's fine! I had a good time with your brother." I winked at her and she laughed.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Cody said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah. I guess so," I stared down at my feet.

_I think I'm actually going to miss him._

"Here Leesh, give me your phone number so we can text each other." Maddie said, pulling out her phone.

"Oh! Right!" I said, shifting stuff in my purse.

"I'll be out in the car Maddie." Cody said, opening the door. I glanced up immediately after the bell tinged.

_I hope I see him soon._

I looked back at my purse. It was then that I realized I had thrown my phone onto my bed before I left.

There was no way in hell I was going to get it back without anyone seeing me.

"Um...I don't have it." I finally said, looking up from my purse.

"Oh. Well, do you have a ride coming?" Maddie asked.

"Uhh...."

_Do I tell her the truth?_

_That I'm a runaway?_

_Running from my backstabbing friends?_

_And my slimy ex-boyfriend?_

_What do I do?_

I checked out Maddie's eyes. She looked innocent, trustworthy and loyal.

"The truth is...well, it's a long story." I admitted to her.

"I've got time." She said.

I was surprised. If I said something like that to Massie, she'd be all like, "Well make it short then. I have better things to do."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to tell Cody to go back home. I can get a ride." She said, walking towards the door.

The door tinged when she walked out. That was when I felt my purse vibrate.

_That's weird... I don't have my phone with me._

I went to an empty table and set my purse down. I started pulling things out when I finally saw a cell phone lighting up and vibrating.

_Whose was it?_

I looked at the flashing screen.

I gasped.

The phone looked **exactly **like Josh's.

**1 new text message. Open now? **

I pressed the okay button and the text popped up.

It said:

**joshie baby! wher r u? ive been lookin everywhere 4 u!!! txt back or call me!!!! **

The message was from a girl named Paige.

_So it's Josh's phone? Or should I say __**Joshie baby**__?_

I shook with anger.

_Paige huh? Was that who you were sneaking around with? Was it her Josh? Was it?_

I exited out of the message and went to his inbox. The first texts were from me but after that...

Girls named Angel, Paige, Megan, Anne and Sasha were talking to him.

I clicked on a random text and read it. It said:

**so r u goin to ignore me now? u slept w/ me n now u r ignorin me? u probably made up a gf just to ignore me! bastard!**

I laughed when I heard that.

_That girl is conceited!_

I went back to his inbox and clicked another message. It said:

**i think i really like her. i mean massies ok but shes a bitch all the time. but i really like dyl shes cool and kinda like me (in a good way). i might ask her out soon**

_Wow! Double take! Who was that from? _

_**Derrington**__. _

_Wow. _

_Wonder if they'll go out..._

_They ARE cute together._

_This is kinda fun, you know, going through his stuff!!!_

I clicked another message.

It was from Alpha Bitch herself.

**hey josh, is the plan all set? i no that u think this is mean beyond all compare buuuuuuuuut it'll be worth it ;) –MaSsIeB**

**mass, i dont think this is a good idea. i mean yeah i want to be with you but betraying leesh like this is tough. –joshiebaby**

**oh come on alicia RIVERS is just a bitchy slut. dont waste ur time w/ her when u can have me :) –MaSsIeB**

**ur right. meet u tonight the benches –joshiebaby **

I let out a little cry.

_So it was all planned, huh? _

_You loved her and not me?_

_You probably slept with her too and she went on like it was nothing, right?_

_We've been together for years just to dump me for my __**best friend**__???_

I let out a cry of rage and threw the phone onto the ground.

It burst into pieces, battery falling out, screen cracked.

No one else saw this happen because there were only workers cleaning up in the kitchen.

I heard the door ding but I didn't want anyone to see my tears.

"Leesh? Alicia? You okay?" Maddie said, coming up from behind me.

I turned around, tears streaming down my, and I didn't say anything.

Maddie dropped her purse and gave me hug while I sobbed into her shoulder.

Maddie pulled me into the nearest booth and sat me down. My tears were stopping and I gasped for breath.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry you ha-had to see me l-like thi-is." I managed to say while trying to regain my breath.

"Oh, honey, it's fine. But you need to tell me what's wrong." Maddie said. I looked up at her and all I could see was concern. If I acted like this in front of Massie, she would spread it around the school but then act like she made a mistake.

_Massie was such a bitch!_

"Just start from the beginning. Don't leave anything out." She said, encouragingly.

"Well, it started a couple days before my sixteenth birthday...."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"So what's the news about you and Josh?" Massie asked. _

_The PC was sitting at the new Pinkberry, gathering up the usual gossip. _

_"Oh, well, he's probably going to take my virginity that night." I said, taking a victorious bite._

_All the girls whooped. _

_"Ah. So it must be time for our annual V-card ceremony." Massie announced._

_"So who is first?" She asked, rhetorically. _

_"How 'bout...Dylan. You still live on the VIRGIN Islands?" _

_She blushed a shade of red that matched her hair._

_"Well, actually no." _

_Everyone gasped._

_"Dyl! How could you nawt tell me? Ehmagawd!" Kristen nearly screamed._

_"Seriously, I thought we were close!" Claire replied. _

_"It just never came up." Dylan smirked._

_"Oh that's great Dyl! And.....Claire, you still live in VIRGINia?" Massie continued._

_She blushed a shade __**darker **__than Dyl's hair._

_"Well, me and Cam have been going out for a while so..." _

_"EHMAGAWD!" the PC screamed in unison._

_"How 'bout you Massie? I haven't swiped my V-card but have you?" Kristen interrupted._

_"Yeah I have." She said nonchalantly._

_Immediately I whipped out my iPhone._

_**alicia: are you serious?!?!?**_

_**massie: yeah...**_

_**alicia: who? you HAVE to tell me!**_

_**massie: i'll tell you at ur b-day party**_

_**alicia: *sigh* you better!**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So she wouldn't tell me but me, Alicia Rivera, well-known gossiper had to find out, so on my sixteenth birthday..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"So who was it?" I yelled at her. The party was so loud that was how you had to communicate._

_Of course, since it was a sixteenth birthday party, there was alcohol. I didn't drink any but Massie did._

_"Joeshhotszz." She slurred, stumbling a little bit._

_"WHO?" I screamed back._

_Just then, my boyfriend Josh walks up and wraps his arms around my waist._

_"Hey." he said sexily. I smiled. He was so damn hawt!_

_I turned around to find Massie gone, but I thought oh well!_

_"You know, since you are a woman now I think you need to do some adult things." Josh whispered in my ear. I giggled. _

_We ran hand-in-hand to the backstage area behind the curtain and started stripping._

_I noticed Josh was taking his sweet time about it. I was naked by the time he took his shirt off._

_Suddenly, the curtain dropped and I was exposed for all the party guests to see. _

_My so-called friends like, Kristen, Dylan and Kuh-laire, started yelling out, "Slut! Whore! Skank!"_

_Soon, everyone was chanting it. _

_Then the oh-so-supportive boyfriend took my clothes and threw them into the crowd. _

_He took my hand and led me into a closed-off area._

_"How could you let them do that to me???" I shouted at him._

_He was staring off into the distance, not even paying any attention to me. _

_While focusing on something behind me, he said, "We aren't going to work out. See you never. We are done." Josh said. _

_I turned around and watched him as he ran towards my supposed best friend and kissed her. And she didn't push him away. If anything, she became more aggressive. _

_I looked away and sobbed. _

_By now, the crowd had disappeared into the pools and hot tubs. I took the opportunity to run upstairs and put some clothes on._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So that's how I ended up here." I finished. I had cried again when I retold my story.

"Not the sweetest sixteen ever?" Maddie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not the best." I smiled weakly in return.

I felt like I was relieving the betrayal.

Seeing Massie's face as she noticed my discomfort.

She never did tell me who she slept with. But I'm assuming it was Josh.

I choked back a sob and Maddie opened her mouth to speak when, the door dinged and an obnoxious voice called out,

"Excuh-use me? We want some service over hurr!" I recognized the voice and froze.

Four girls had walked into the door.

And I knew them as...

Alpha Bitch,

Big-boned Beta,

Skankuh-laire

and

Kuh-ranky Kuh-risten.

But they're also known as this...

**The BC.**

**Welcome to the Bitchy Committee **

* * *

**Do you likey???**

**XoXo...**


End file.
